1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system, an entertainment apparatus, a recording medium, and a program for displaying a novel line drawing image according to music on a display screen to allow a game to be played.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some information apparatuses such as entertainment apparatuses including video game machines (entertainment systems), for example, a game is played by manipulating a controller while displaying the contents of the game stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM on the screen of a television receiver as a monitor.
Currently, many games available on the market are directed to utilize more realistic and finer video images with the aid of recent advanced technology. In such games, the controller of the entertainment apparatus can be vibrated according to the movement of images so as to make the games more realistic and interesting. Under the circumstances, since games are getting more complicated, the difficulties of the games tend to be increased. In some games, high level of skills for manipulating the controller is required for the user. In this case, it is not possible for some users such as amateur game players or older people to complete the games. Further, once a user completes such games and acquires the manipulation skills, the user may soon get tired of playing the games.
In contrast, less complicated games utilizing only line drawing images can be widely accepted by people in different generations. That is, since such games are simple and do not require manipulation skills, children and old people can enjoy the heartwarming games.
The present invention was made taking the above-described points into consideration, and an object of the invention is to provide an entertainment system, an entertainment apparatus, a recording medium, and a program for displaying a novel line drawing image on a display screen to allow a game to be played.
Specifically, the object of the invention is to provide an entertainment system, an entertainment apparatus, a recording medium, and a program for displaying a novel line drawing image according to music on a display screen to allow a highly entertaining game to be played.
An entertainment system of the present invention comprises:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
a manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus; and
a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus,
wherein the entertainment apparatus comprises:
means for analyzing an audio signal;
means for generating at least one substantially linear line drawing image;
means for inserting a non-linear line drawing portion based on an result of an analysis of the audio signal into the substantially linear line drawing image to generate a modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion; and
means for generating a line drawing image of a character object;
wherein the line drawing image of the character object is displayed on the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion on the display monitor.
According to the entertainment system of the present invention, a line drawing image of a character object is generated on a modified substantially linear line drawing image having a non-linear line drawing image portion which has been inserted based on a result of analysis of an audio signal. This makes it possible to display a novel line drawing image according to music on the display.
In this case, two modified substantially linear line drawing images each having a non-linear line drawing image portion are generated. Then, a character line drawing image is generated on each of the modified substantially linear line drawing images. Accordingly, it is possible for two users to play a match game (competition game).
In the above entertainment system according to the present invention, the entertainment apparatus may further comprise means for moving the line drawing image of the character object relative to the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a more entertaining line drawing image.
Further, the entertainment apparatus may further comprise means for changing the line drawing image of the character object into a line drawing image of a different character object depending on how the line drawing image of the character object moves on the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a still more entertaining line drawing image.
Further, the entertainment apparatus may comprise means for imparting vibrations to the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion and the line drawing image of the character object. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a quite entertaining line drawing image.
In this case, each of the line drawing images may be drawn as a three-dimensional line drawing image to generate a highly entertaining image which is less likely to become tiresome.
Further, an audio signal may be used which is supplied to the entertainment apparatus from a recording medium or which is downloaded thereto via communication.
An entertainment apparatus of the present invention is connectable to a manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus, and connectable to a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus,
wherein the entertainment apparatus comprises:
means for analyzing an audio signal;
means for generating at least one substantially linear line drawing image;
means for inserting a non-linear line drawing portion based on a result of an analysis of the audio signal into the substantially linear line drawing image to generate a modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion; and
means for generating a line drawing image of a character object;
wherein the line drawing image of the character object is displayed on the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion on the display monitor.
According to the entertainment apparatus of the present invention, a line drawing image of a character object is generated on a modified substantially linear line drawing image having a non-linear line drawing image portion which has been inserted based on a result of analysis of an audio signal. This makes it possible to display a novel line drawing image according to music on the display.
In this case, two modified substantially linear line drawing images each having a non-linear line drawing image portion are generated. Then, a character line drawing image is generated on each of the modified substantially linear line drawing images. Accordingly, it is possible for two users to play a match game (competition game).
A recording medium of the present invention comprises the steps of:
analyzing an audio signal;
generating at least one substantially linear line drawing image;
inserting a non-linear line drawing portion based on a result of an analysis of the audio signal into the substantially linear line drawing image to generate a modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion; and
generating a line drawing image of a character object on the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion.
According to the recording medium of the present invention, a line drawing image of a character object is generated on a modified substantially linear line drawing image having a non-linear line drawing image portion which has been inserted based on a result of analysis of an audio signal. This makes it possible to display a novel line drawing image according to music on the display.
In this case, two modified substantially linear line drawing images each having a non-linear line drawing image portion are generated. Then, a character line drawing image is generated on each of the modified substantially linear line drawing images. Accordingly, it is possible for two users to play a match game (competition game).
The recording medium is applicable to a recording medium for recording programs and data used for an entertainment system comprising:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
a manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus; and
a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus.
In the above recording medium of the present invention, the program may further comprise the step of moving the line drawing image of the character object relative to the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a more entertaining line drawing image.
Further, the program may further comprise the step of changing the line drawing image of the character object into a line drawing image of a different character object depending on how the line drawing image of the character object moves on the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a still more entertaining line drawing image.
Further, the program may further comprise the step of imparting vibrations to the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing image portion and the line drawing image of the character object. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a quite entertaining line drawing image.
In this case, each of the line drawing images may be drawn as a three-dimensional line drawing image to generate a highly entertaining image which is less likely to become tiresome.
A program of the present invention comprises the steps of:
analyzing an audio signal;
generating at least one substantially linear line drawing image;
inserting a non-linear line drawing portion based on a result of an analysis of the audio signal into the substantially linear line drawing image to generate a modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion; and
generating a line drawing image of a character object on the modified substantially linear line drawing image having the non-linear line drawing portion.
According to the program of the present invention, a line drawing image of a character object is generated on a modified substantially linear line drawing image having a non-linear line drawing image portion which has been inserted based on a result of analysis of an audio signal. This makes it possible to display a novel line drawing image according to music on the display.
In this case, two modified substantially linear line drawing images each having a non-linear line drawing image portion are generated. Then, a character line drawing image is generated on each of the modified substantially linear line drawing images. Accordingly, it is possible for two users to play a match game (competition game).
The program is applicable to a program for use of an entertainment system comprising:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
a manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus; and
a display monitor for displaying an image outputted from the entertainment apparatus.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is shown by way of illustrative example.